There Is No Darkness
by Ticklesivory
Summary: OBIDALA. Mush warning! ObiWan and Padme are spending their honeymoon at Lake Naboo. Oneshot, unless I'm inspired otherwise.


There Is No Darkness

The bottoms of Padmé's bare feet barely reached the rocky surface of the Naboo Lake retreat porch as she leisurely swung back and forth, her toes occasionally scraping across the smooth stone.

A long exaggerated sigh from the man sitting next to her reflected her own feelings as she snuggled closer to his warmth, beneath the rough texture of his nerf hide robe to the more softer tunic beneath it. His hand was lightly circling her outer arm, causing goose bumps to race down the right side of her body. Obi-Wan smiled as she shivered from his caress.

"You aren't cold, are you?"

"No, not at all." Her voice was almost a purr as she leaned her head up to gingerly place a kiss on his warm neck. She could feel the steady beat of his pulse beneath her lips and could smell the musky and spicy odor of him, a smell that she wrapped around her like a warm blanket, bringing her comfort; a comfort which she carried with her during his often long absences.

She could hardly believe that after all the struggles with the Jedi Council and temptations from the Dark Side, they had conquered all and here they sat together, staring out at Lake Naboo, on their honeymoon. It almost seemed impossible. Like a dream. Padmé glanced down at the wedding ring on her left hand, its diamond glittering in the setting sunlight.

As if reading her thoughts, Obi-Wan placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Yes, its still there. I can hardly believe it myself." The swing creaked as Obi-Wan continued its motion, his mind deep in his own thoughts of their past. It had been difficult -- learning how to maintain a balance between his love for her and his devotion to the Jedi Order. After many meetings with the council, he had finally convinced them that their love was strong enough to combat anything the Dark Side could throw at them. They had had a troubled past. Their future could only be better.

"Any regrets?"

The swing suddenly stopped and Obi-Wan turned to look Padmé in the face. "None."

The love she saw in his eyes pushed away any lingering doubts and she placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Gosh. That still tickles. I don't know if I'll ever get used to this beard of yours."

"Well, just don't ask me to shave it. I think it makes me look distinguished. Don't you?" His other hand smoothed both sides.

"I just have to get used to it." She smiled half a smile at him. The two resumed their previous posture and Obi-Wan continued rocking the swing.

"So. What do you want to do tonight?"

Obi-Wan's eyebrows raised at the question and he could not see the playful grin on Padmé's face.

"What do you think I want to do?" His hand lightly brushed along the side of her breast, causing Padmé to squirm.

"I've got an idea." And before Obi-Wan could blink, she had jumped up from the swing and was dragging him across the porch, down the steps, and toward the shore of the lake.

"I just love the water." She simply stated and to Obi-Wan's amazement, began taking off her clothes. She soon stood before him, completely naked.

"Come on!"

She couldn't be serious. It was still spring. The water can't be warm enough for swimming! But from the determined look on her face, Obi-Wan began wondering if there was any way he could get out of this.

"Jedi don't swim."

"Oh, please. I'm not falling for that."

He watched her approach him, the beauty of her body in the glow of the dissipating sunset behind her swelled his heart with passion and with pride. Her hands deftly removed his outer garments and he was soon standing in a pile of his discarded Jedi attire.

Padmé began pulling him toward the water, and after noticing that he was giving her little resistance, she bolted from him and dove underneath the surface, skimming just beneath it before coming back up. Obi-Wan now stood waist deep near the shoreline. "Padmé! It's…it's f….f…freezing cold!"

Before he could attempt to get out, Padmé quickly swam to him underneath the water, grabbed his legs and pulled herself slowly up the length of his body, pressing intimately against him. "I can remedy that."

Obi-Wan felt an immediate warming sensation flooding him as Padmé pressed herself against him and claimed his mouth with hers. He held her small body tightly to him in a protective embrace as he had been doing since they first fell in love.

As the kiss ended, Padmé gently pecked his lips once more. "Better?"

"Slightly." He grinned at her wryly.

Padmé loved the feeling of Obi-Wan's skin against hers. The coarse hair on his chest prickled her breasts as she rubbed them seductively against him. Obi-Wan gazed longingly into her eyes. "Let's say we continue this indoors?"

"After you."

Obi-Wan grasped her hand and began to lead her out of the water before the rustling of cattails along the shoreline abruptly caught his attention. To his surprise, Dormé peeked he her head out from amongst the brush.

"Mi'Lady?"

All Dormé saw was Padmé standing shoulder deep in the lake. Obi-Wan was nowhere to be seen. Padmé could not contain her giggle as Obi-Wan had dove head first down into the water. Slightly embarrassed, Dormé quickly explained the reason for her intrusion and left. Padmé could not help but notice the slight blush to her friend's cheeks.

Obi-Wan soon came up sputtering and spewing out lake water. "Is she gone?"

"Who would have ever believed that a Jedi Knight could be so modest!"

Obi-Wan retaliated with a quick splash, to which Padmé responded, and the two soon found themselves back in each other's arms. Gasping for breath following a sensuous and prolonged kiss, Obi-Wan talked Padmé into getting onto dry land.

A full moon had risen above Lake Naboo and was reflecting off of the water, casting long shadows of the trees along the shore, and reflecting off the water droplets on Padmé's bare skin. The scenery and Padmé's beauty nearly took his breath away. As she hurriedly gathered their clothing, she was startled to suddenly feel his grasp on her arm.

"Wait. Let's stay."

He took his robe from out of her hands, laid it on the sandy shore of the lake, and lay himself down upon it. The vision of Obi-Wan lying naked in the moonlight with his hand outstretched to her seemed straight from a dream. She didn't hesitate to accept his offer.

"Dormé isn't coming back is she?"

"No. We have the entire lake to ourselves."

As their bodies joined together, Obi-Wan looked down at Padmé and love and light filled seemed to fill her entire being -- more spectacular than the moonlight that surrounded them, more beautiful than the scenery about them. She was his light and in them, there was no darkness.


End file.
